Kurama's Freedom
by Tobee
Summary: After a century inside Mito and Kushina Uzumaki, the Fox has had enough! When Minato reseals him, he takes over and lives on as "Naruto," the smart, strong, cool, EVIL GODLIKE KYUUBI! Until he meets humans like Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and gets confused.. So does Madara Uchiha (Obito) And Kakashi gets worried (Or: Kyubi's self insert as Dark Naruto centric Time travel AU)


Everyone has heard the tale of Naruto Uzumaki.

But what of the Fox inside him?

This is Kurama's story...

* * *

The only thing separating humans from ants is their capacity to meddle around.

Like a captive lab rat, Kurama placed his chin on his paws and lied down on the wet floor of his cage inside a sewer.

He was immortal. The passage of time should have been _Nothing_ to him.

He's lived for centuries, hundreds of them, ever since...ever since The Sage created him.

A mere human lifespan shouldn't faze him. What was it, 80 years?

But no, Mito was different. She was going to live up to 120, or even 200.

Kurama growled. What difference would another forty or hundred years make? He had more than enough patience, he shouldn't be letting time faze him.

Years were like seconds to him, right?

Only...there was nothing to keep him entertained. Seconds could feel like years when one is locked up in darkness, with no way to get out.

_I hope Mito Uzumaki dies soon._

_I miss.. the smell of...the lush forests..._

Kurama closed his eyes. The best way to pass time was to sleep. Sleep meant progress towards his freedom.

"Stay tranquil deep inside me."

If only Kurama could stay asleep however long he wanted.

* * *

**NO. NO. FOOLISH HUMAN. YOU CANT KEEP ME IN HERE!**

He was being resealed into Kushina Uzumaki.

It was the worst pain he'd felt in a century, it was as bad as when Mito first sealed him.

**I'VE WAITED THIS LONG AND-**

Kurama was thrown into the cage, forced to witness the intricate patterns sketch out around him, holding him captive for another lifetime.

Somehow, he felt-felt terrified, hurt, tempted to cry.

Kurama hasn't cried for a thousand years.

So instead, he roared in anger...and agony.

**I'LL KILL YOU ALL AS SOON AS I GET OUT! He promised.**

Kurama was let out.

Only to be caught in a genjutsu.

**Oh please not again,** Kurama grumbled sarcastically. It's been a long time since hes been ensnared into a genjutsu by that god-complex spawn of the Sage, Madara.

It was happening again, that Uchiha chakra invading his mind and compelling him to destroy everything, kill everyone.

**You know I would have done all this even without a genjutsu?**

Kurama crushed his maws on a few shinobi that got too close to his mouth.

**Revenge is not as tasty when I'm being controlled.**

Suddenly, as if the heavens had finally decided they've already tormented him enough, Kurama was released from the genjutsu.

Kurama grinned. **See, that's better.** He started destroying Konoha at a pace more to his liking...until..

**GRAAAH! I should have ran when I had the chance! Damn you Kushina! Damn you Minato! And you too, filthy toad!**

He was being pinned down, sat on, by a giant slimey toad his size. It felt disgusting on his matted fur, but that was the least of his concerns right now.

Right now there was the Death God before him.

Kurama was being resealed, AGAIN, into a newborn no less! An Uzumaki spawn!

His power, his soul being recycled over and over again for the use of humans. Nothing would change if he doesn't do anything about it.

He's had enough! He thrust his nail towards the infant, but those two humans decided to jump in front of it.

His nail pierced through both their chests, missing the infant. Even as they died, Kurama felt no pride from his victory. They were as good as dead anyway. He made no difference.

**Is this what you meant by "one day a human will bring you all together and guide you towards the right path," Hagoromo?**

_But you haven't seen how rotten this world has become,_

_I don't fantasize about you anymore, you're a part of the past I've moved on from._

**I see the reality, and I see no hope in the future...and I'm not thinking about the future of humans, it's only about my future...The humans could damn themselves for all I care. Hmnf.**

**...**

_**I will never follow another human being again. Following you was a mistake as well, Hagoromo.**_

...

...

**_Should have known you to be a deceitful little human, especially towards your "favorite pet."_**

He struggled desperately with his giant paws to alter that tiny seal, lest he undoubtedly be trapped for good.

The last thing Kurama heard was the chilling laughter of the Sage of Six Paths.

The prankster laugh.

* * *

When Kurama woke up, it wasn't inside another tortuous cage like he expected.

He was in a...a human body, but not like before.

He WAS the human body.

He struggled, hardly able to move. His vision was blurry and this was the same feeling he got the day he was born, only on a lesser and more sensitive scale.

**I was...reincarnated? Me?**

Kurama heard himself cry, but it wasn't the loud booming roars he typically vocalized.

Then he realized something.

Kurama was no longer a Nine Tailed Fox, he was "Naruto."

**This your idea of a joke?**

_No_. He was pretty sure he screwed Minato's seal up, and that allowed him possession of Naruto's body.

That had to be it.

But then why wasn't anyone noticing a thing?

He augmented his infant body with chakra and entered his mindscape, transforming himself into a minifox.

Approaching the familiar Cage, he noticed the Kyuubi sleeping behind the bars.

_That's...me...but I'm right here._

_No...wait..._"HEY! WAKE UP, OTHER ME!"

The larger Fox grumbled, slitting open her eyes. (AN: Using female pronounces to not confuse her with this male Kurama. They are both male or genderless.)

Kurama was taken aback. Even if this Fox was his own self, she was still intimidating.

"**I never thought you would visit so earl...**" His other half widened her eyes and gripped the bars of her cage. "**you're...me**!"

Kurama yawned. "That wretched human tried to split me apart and seal my halves in himself and this infant."

"**Only to screw up and seal us both in here,**" she grinned, testing out her chakra. She snorted through her jaws, then it turned to full-blown laughter. "**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!**"

Kurama smirked. "You're my Yin chakra."

Yin Kurama grinned. "That's the joke. Someone as negative as you, controlling Naruto's body, living Naruto's life? This is true entertainment." She shook her head. "My Yang self is the worst candidate for this job, but we can't merge in case someone checks up on us."

Kurama felt bad. While he was technically free, his other half was'nt.

But mentally, they were one and the same. Their thoughts were connected, so Yin Kurama was basically a paralyzed left hand.

Nothing more than an unusable body part.

If Kurama thought about it, this situation was ideal for him. Almost too perfect. He wasn't going to risk being recaptured.

Even if he was forced within limitations of the human body.

"Go sleep, my other half."

_I want you to be fully awake for when we... Smell the forests again_.

Yang Kurama exited his mindscape and awoke in his human body.

Someone gave him a bottle of milk to drink. He started reminiscing, taking in his surroundings. _An orphanage? _

There was so much he could do undercover. For one, he wouldn't be noticed until it was too late if he blended himself in among he humans, unlike when he was a giant Fox.

_Give me twenty years to prepare._

**Then, I'll destroy you all.**

_Starting with Madara._


End file.
